A Stranger's Destiny
by KittyNakajimaX
Summary: I should have uploaded this one first before doing the second one! XD Anyway, this is the first DM2003 fanfic that i ever wrote....dates back to around 2000. Susan, following the orders of the new chief Primus, relunctantly travels back to the year 2000 t


                                                   "A Stranger's Destiny" 

**_By Danger Mouse 2003_**

_                                          *~*  ****__Chapter 1:****__ Another Day, Another Mission*~*_

****

****

**_Susan woke up in a rather grumpy mood that morning. She had just completed another vital assignment, which was stopping Madame Crimson from stealing the world's supply of oil. She got up slowly, realizing that it was another dark and damp morning in London. "There's no point in getting up today", she said as she pulled the covers up. She looked at the alarm clock to notice that it was 10 o'clock in the morning. "I must have been out all night", she thought._**

_"Maybe today I can finally get some rest"._

_ As she started to drift back into sleep, the intercom began to buzz. "Damn, I just had to go and say it," she cried. "I wonder what that idiot of a leader, Primus, wants from me". She pressed the receive button on the intercom to open her link. "Hallo, Primus. Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to walk in on a lady?" _

_"Sorry to have disturbed you, DM", he replied. "I have another mission for you."_

_"What is it this time?"_

_"You need to bring in Baron Greenback. Just yesterday he detonated a bomb in Scotland. I need you to finish him off"._

_"Wasn't he killed by my parents? They found no sign of their bodies anywhere."_

_"Apparently not. Sources say that he's been rebuilt as an android."_

_"Primus, you idiot! You sent me on some other mission while that lunatic was running wild blowing up pieces of Scotland! I won't go through with it! This could have been avoided if you didn't use such poor judgment! If you didn't have me running after oil yesterday, I could have stopped him!"_

_"You could have, you didn't, but now you can", he replied. "It's in a case such as this where beings with abilities such as yours come in handy"._

_"You actually expect me to go and clean up the mess that you started?"_

_"In a word, yes"._

_"Forget it, Primus. I can see bloody well that this is very important, but this wouldn't have happened if you stopped to think every once in a while and see the risk to civilian lives. Do you actually expect me to my telepathy to go and stop him yesterday?"_

_"Not exactly, love", he replied with a sly grin forming on his face. "If you go back to yesterday, all the work you did before would be in vain. I want you to go back about 50 years into the past, to the year 2000"._

_"Have you gone mad!  If I go that far back, time could be seriously distorted! Do you really want to take that chance?"_

_"I'm afraid that you'll do that for me", replied Primus. "You can spare all the lives he destroyed from that point on"._

_"You're not thinking clearly"._

_"That's it, DM. Either take the assignment, or live with the guilt of having let Greenback destroy more lives"._

_"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm not doing it for you, but to save some lives. Those who died at his hands yesterday are on your head. It's idiots like you that give the AA a bad name."_

_"Getting feisty, aren't we?", Primus said. " Your grandfather's spirit lives in you"._

_"Shut up, Primus and drop already"._

_"Okay. I expect to have a report about this as soon as you complete this". The intercom buzzed as the transmission ended._

_"Poor Colonel K must be rolling in his grave", said Susan. "I especially feel sorry because of the fact that an idiot like Primus replaced him"._

_Meanwhile, Primus was at AA headquarters, making arrangements of his own. "Do you have the ray in place?", he asked someone on the phone._

_"We're still working on it, sir. The ray should be ready in another 3 days. We'll be able to test it by then."_

_"I don't have the time nor the patience to wait so long. Either hurry up or it's your head!" Primus slammed the phone back into place. "I can't keep her running in circles for long. She'll catch on sooner or later and then I'm finished! I must complete my plan before she gets back!"_

_                               ***~*Chapter 2: The Risks of Time Travel*~***_

**__**

**__**

___It was now 12:30 in the afternoon and Susan had just gotten dressed. She wasn't thinking about the mission at the moment, but how much Primus wanted her to travel back in time. "He's up to something", she said has she placed several bags of amnesia dust in her coat. "He was so bent on getting me to go, and I just don't like where it's going"._

_She looked at the bluish dust admiringly. "Good thing I made such a thing for missions like this", she said has she gently placed it in her coat. "Twenty bags should be enough. Just one direct throw to the face, and they forget everything that occurred for the past 24 hours. Any longer that that and I'll have to use telekinesis. Saves me the trouble of trying though."_

_She walked out into the living room and stretched. "Primus obviously doesn't realize how severely time can be altered", she thought as she stood on her hands. "He doesn't realize that there are some things that you just can't change." She stopped stretching and walked towards the fireplace, where a picture of her parents hung. "I had to find that out the hard way", she said slowly. She then glanced over towards a picture of Bullet, her late partner and fiancée. "I wish that you didn't leave me", she thought. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Enough with the sentimental time. I have a mission to complete!"_

_ Susan decided that the best place to teleport would be outside, since she didn't want to hurt herself bumping into furniture. She stood outside, left arm on her heart. "Take me to the year 2000!", she screamed. She could immediately sense that her body was getting brighter and begin to pulsate. It continued to grow brighter until it suddenly began to fade._

_Susan awoke to find herself on the street floor. "Blast! It didn't work!", she thought angrily. "I need more practice!"_

_"Are you okay, miss?", asked a voice. "You took a mighty good knock on the head"._

_"Where am I? What year is this?", asked Susan as she struggled to her feet._

_"That knock did do something to your head. Your in London, England in the year 2000!"_

_"Thank you, sir!" said Susan pleasantly. "I made it, and mostly in one piece, too!", she said as she rubbed the bump on her head. "I really need to practice more"._

_ She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple capsule, upon which she hurled to the ground. A cloud of brown smoke appeared, and after it settled a shiny blue motorcycle stood in its place. "Good thing that these are reusable", she thought as she speeded away._

_"Next stop…AA headquarters to find some answers!"_

_                                     ***~*Chapter 3: Much Needed Information*~***_

_ It was a nice June morning and it was sunny outside, which broke with the tradition of heavy rain in London.  Angel had just gotten up, in her usual morning wreck of a mess, with her hair in knots and mascara running from her eyes.  Although she looked horrible, she was in a good mood since she and DM had the place to themselves for the time being. Both Penfold and Ruby had gone to America to help Phileana pack and move her things to England, because she had decided to move in with DM and everyone else. "Nice day outside…strange", she thought as she lit a cigarette. "I wonder what Uncle Max and I are going to do today"._

_"If you want to know, Angel, then I'll tell you", DM said as he slipped into the room. "We're making additions to the flat. With you and Phi moving in, we need more room". He handed her a hammer. "What am I going to do with this?", she asked. "There' s only two of us here to work, so we have to get started immediately!"_

_"So much for relaxation!", muttered Angel as she stamped out her cigarette. She marched off to the bathroom to take a shower._

_Meanwhile, Susan had arrived at AA headquarters. "I need to get some information", she said as she walked towards the main entrance. "I need a disguise so people won't get suspicious about me"._

_ She began to concentrate, imagining that she was a white female albino mouse with blue eyes and long blonde hair, and for clothes had a blue tank top with matching mini skirt. "I always did want to look like Grandfather", she said as she walked in._

_ Mrs.Boathook was filing another mission report when Susan walked in. "May I help you miss?", she asked in her nicest receptionist voice. "You sure can", replied Susan. She gave a direct stare back, which seemed to pierce into Mrs.Boathook's very soul. "I will do whatever you ask, miss", said Mrs. Boathook in a trance-like voice. "Everything's going according as planned. Okay, Mrs. Boathook. I will be needing the following information………"._

_A few minutes later, Susan walked into Colonel K's office. "I didn't ask anyone for anything", he said in a confused tone. "I believe that you did", said Susan, who then gave the Colonel the same mysterious look that Mrs. Boathook received. "I will tell you anything your heart desires", he replied obediently. _

_"Do you have any assignments for the agent known as Danger Mouse?", she asked.  _

_"I only have one at the moment, which concerns Greenback, Jenner, and biological chem. Warfare", replied the Colonel._

_"Tell me more of this case", ordered Susan._

_ About an hour later, Susan had finished withdrawing all the information that she required. As she was about to leave, she turned to the Colonel. "After I  have reached the home of agent Danger Mouse, send a message confirming the identity that I have given to you"._

_" Yes, Agent Firedash"._

_Susan exited headquaters and quickly got on her motorcycle. As she sped away, she looked out for the address, "221B Baker Street". "He lives around there. Shouldn't be too hard to find"._

_"There's alone one person that can help me now…my grandfather…Danger Mouse!"_

_                                               ***~*Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor*~***_

**__**

**__**

As Susan drew closer and closer to her current destination, DM and Angel were busy painting the latest addition to the flat. They were doing a hurried job, because they found out that everyone would be returning sooner than expected. They had to hurry, or else the walls would be wet when everyone arrived.

_"Can we take a break, Uncle?", asked Angel, who had just had a bucket of white paint fall on her head. "The paint and the fumes are starting to get to my head. Can we rest for a while?"_

_"I don't see why not", replied DM, who had just gotten fed up with trying to glue wallpaper up. "Why don't we do something fun? We do have the place to ourselves."_

_"I'd thought you'd never ask!", squealed Angel. "I'll be right back in a few minutes."_

_ She returned about a half hour later with freshly washed hair and her tarot cards. "Would you like me to make a prediction?", she asked._

_"I could use a laugh", replied DM. "Go ahead"._

_ Angel slowly set out the cards. She continued to move them until they started revealing something. "Hmm……interesting…it says here that we should expect a stranger any time from now"._

_"Rubbish", replied DM. _

_ Sure enough, at that very moment, there came a knock at the door. Susan had finally located the address. "Never would have guessed he'd be living in a pillarbox", she thought. "I hope someone's home"._

_"See, I told you", said Angel confidently. "I'll go and answer the door".  She ran to the door as fast as she could and opened it. "Hello, may I help you?", she asked._

_"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm Agent Firedash from the overseas department of the AA. You must be Angel. I've heard a lot about you from Colonel K. Is by any chance your uncle, Danger Mouse, here?"_

_ "He is. Wait here and I'll go and fetch him for you." Angel dashed back into the room, returning with DM by her side. "Please miss, come inside. I am Danger Mouse. My niece said that you were sent here by Colonel K."_

_Before she could answer, the intercom began to buzz, and Colonel K's image appeared on the screen._

_"Hello, DM", he started cheerfully. "Sorry to interrupt your renovations, but I have an assignment for you."_

_"It's quite alright. Why did you send this young lady here?" He points to Susan. "Who is she?"_

_ "This is Agent Firedash  from the overseas department of the AA. I've assigned her to you to aid in the mission since your other two assistants are elsewhere. She has been ordered to aid you with your mission as best she can, but she also must follow her own set of orders concerning it."_

_"I understand. What is our mission?"_

_ "Greenback and Jenner are at it again. They've developed some sort of biological chemical capable of disabling all mental activity. They've threatened to dump it over London if Moraine doesn't give up her throne. You must stop them before midnight, when they said they'd dump the chemical."_

_ "We're on it, Chief!" The intercom buzzed as the transmission ended. "Angel, hurry up and get changed!", he said hurriedly. "Angel?"_

_Angel had been watching the whole transmission when she noticed that the cards had started moving. They had followed her and were floating around in a circle when DM asked again.   
  
 "Angel, didn't you hear the Colonel? We have an assignment!"_

_ "My cards moved! Really, Uncle, they did!"_

_"Stop fooling around and get ready. This agent has been assigned to us to aid us in our mission. Let's not keep her waiting."_

_"Okay."_

_Angel ran into her room to change into some clean clothes, while DM went to quickly phone Penfold and Ruby about the situation. _

_"Floating cards?", thought Susan. She looked towards the direction that Angel had been sitting, to find that the cards were indeed floating in a circle above her head. "I have to be careful about how much energy I exert when I use telepathy", she said._

_A few moments later, DM rushed out of his room, dressed in his famous white uniform. Angel immerged a minute later, with her laptop. "Never leave home with it", she said proudly._

_"Angel, Firedash, to the Mark III!", exclaimed DM. " We haven't a moment to spare!"_

_"How true that is", murmured Susan._

_                                   ***~*Chapter 5*~* Evil Still Exists Through Time*~***___

_ Back in the future, Primus was watching the final alterations being made to the ray. "When will it be ready?", he asked a weasel._

_"We should be ready in about another 5 hours, sir. You just have to be patient."_

_Primus then grabbed the weasel by the collar and yelled, "I don't have time to wait. The one person that could possibly stop me could be back any minute from now!"_

_"Why don't you make sure she can't stop you?", came the muffled reply._

_"Say, that's not a bad idea. You get a raise for that my friend!"_

_"Thank you, sir!"_

_"You!", Primus cried. "Prepare the time machine. I need to settle some business in the  year 2000."_

_ Meanwhile, in the year 2000, Greenback and Jenner were overlooking their lackeys loading up the planes with the chemicals at their factory hideout._

_ "This is your best plan yet, Jenner!", croaked Greenback as he gently patted Nero. "This should scare Moraine into giving up her throne!"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure", replied Jenner. "We should expect to see Danger Mouse and that bum of a niece of his to show up sooner or later."_

_"If they show up, then they can be the first to test out your chemical. Mice were always supposed to be use as lab guinea pigs."_

_At that moment, Angel, DM, and Firedash were speeding towards the factory in the Mark III. _

_"The moment of truth draws near", thought Susan. "Would all this be worthwhile?" She looked over towards Angel, who was sitting beside her uncle and was busy on the laptop._

_"They're over in that direction, Uncle. Coordinates are 40/S and 23/E."_

_ "It's good to be working with family", thought Susan. "To bad they don't know that. I wish Angel did though. She only has about a few more months to live."_

_                                 ***~*Chapter 6: Identity Revealed*~***_

**__**

All three agents had finally arrived at the factory. "Stay close everyone", DM ordered.

_"There's some light coming in that direction", said Angel. "I have a feeling that the both of them will be there, waiting for us."_

_Susan found a possible entrance through a broken window. "Hey", she whispered. "We could probably enter through here."_

_"Alright then. Angel, you go first."_

_Angel carefully slid in through the window._

_"You next, Firedash."_

_Susan slipped in but fell on some wood that began to crack under her weight._

_"DM, hurry! This place looks as if it'll collapse at any moment!"_

_Upon hearing that, DM took a few steps back and ran in through the window._

_"That wasn't necessarily the smartest thing to do!!!!!", screamed Susan. The floor had just given in, and all three mice fell to the ground below, where Greenback and Jenner had been waiting._

_"I believe the great Danger Mouse is losing his touch", said Jenner.  He walked towards the three mice, and noticed Susan for the first time. "She obviously wasn't very smart if she teamed up with Danger Mouse."_

_"Jenner, who is that?", asked Greenback. "I've never seen her before."_

_ Jenner opened her coat, to reveal her uniform with the initials. "Another Danger Mouse? I thought there was only one!"_

_"Never mind that, let dispose of both by testing out your chemical compound."_

_"Good idea!"_

_ "What happened?", asked Susan. She had finally regained consciousness after the fall. She looked around to find that she and the others had been tied up and were hanging above a vat of what was supposedly Jenner's new chemical._

_"Hey, wake up!", she screamed. "We have to figure how to get out of here!"_

_"There's no way out, dear", said Jenner. "Or Danger Mouse, rather."_

_"What!", said Susan. She looked to find that she had returned to her original identity. "Blast! That fall made me lose my telepathic disguise!"_

_"Such a waste of a good body!", said Jenner. "You know, now that I've seen you, I'm not so interested in Angel anymore. What do you say I untie you and we talk this over?" _

_"Little boy, don't underestimate me!", replied Susan. "You can't even begin to imagine my true power!"_

_"Stop trying to stall what's about to happen to you.", yelled Jenner. "The Calvary won't save you now!"_

_"Is that so!", said Susan. With that she broke the chains that were restraining the three of them and slowly floated towards the ground, setting them gently down in a safe place. "I hope they wake up soon", she thought._

_ She glided over towards Jenner, who was by now mortified at seeing what she had just done._

_"So you're scared of me now?", asked Susan. _

_"Not bloody likely", replied Jenner, who pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Try me now!"_

_" Oh, please, you insult me with that!", said Susan. She spread out her left hand, which seemingly lifted Jenner off the ground. With a wave of that hand she flung him to the other side of the building. "How's that for cocky?", she said as she passed Jenner. "Now to go after Greenback."_

_"Oh no you don't!", came a voice from out of nowhere. _

_"What?Who said that?",asked Susan. "Show yourself!"_

_"Here I am, love", came the reply. Susan turned around to find that it was Greenback himself that stood behind her._

_"Could I make a proposition with you?", he asked._

_"Don't bother wasting your time. This is the end for you Greenback."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure. Bring them out."_

_Silletto and Leatherhead dragged out DM and Angel, who were unfortunately still unconscious due to the fall. "Leave them out of this!", Susan yelled._

_"Your services could be very useful to me. I've already seen how you handled my partner without even breaking a sweat. Your services or your friends lives."_

_"You insult me, Greenback. I'm much faster than you think. See." She pointed in the direction of the two crows, who were now receiving a taste of their own medicine with DM and Angel holding them down._

_"Who are you?", asked DM. "If you're not Firedash, then who?"_

_"I'm not at liberty to tell you that.", replied Susan. "I'm on your side, and I've assigned to take out Greenback, once and for all!"_

_"Your codename is Danger Mouse, isn't it?", said Angel. Susan looked at the patch on her uniform. _

_"Yes, it is. But right now I need to complete my mission!"_

_ Greenback was running towards the nearest exit when Susan caught up to him. "Going somewhere?", she asked. _

_"Please, have mercy!", croaked Greenback. "Don't hurt me!"_

_"You should have thought of that before you killed all those innocent people." She lifted him up, examining him carefully. "Time to say goodbye…"_

_"Don't do it, Susan."_

_"What? Who said that?"_

_" She realized that she no longer was at the warehouse. She could see the earth, moving in orbit through outer space. "Where am I?", she asked._

_" You're at the highest point of the earth's atmosphere", came the reply._

_Susan turned around to find that she was standing before the Great Lion, the protector of all animals great and small. "Don't make this mistake. He has indeed caused pain to many, which also includes you and your family. He will in time pay for his crimes, but not today."_

_"Why shouldn't I? I'd be doing everyone a favor by getting rid of him, once and for all."_

_"If you destroy him, it will be your end as well. Greenback played a major part in your history. Without him, you cease to be. The world needs someone like you."_

_She was about to ask the lion one more question when she felt a sharp pain coming from her back. "I've been hit!", she cried._

_She and Greenback both fell to the ground unconscious. Before everything went black, she was able to focus her sight on her attacker. "No, it can't be…Primus…you back stabbing bastard! When I ……" _

_"Silly little fool!", cried Primus. "Now to finally get rid of the only thing that's been standing in my way!"_

_                                      ***~*Chapter 7: Angel to the Rescue*~***_

_ Susan woke up to find that she had yet again been tied up and was hanging over a vat of the biological chemical. "I really have to pay attention to who sneaks up behind me.", she murmured. _

_"Ah, good, you're awake.", started Primus. "I've come to visit!"_

_"Primus, you sick fool, what are you doing here?"_

_"Just taking care of some business……which would be you!"_

_"You're really convincing, Primus. I knew you were up to something."_

_"As soon as I depose of you, I can return to the future and conquer without your interference! _

_You see, my love, Greenback never did detonate any bomb…he wasn't alive to begin with! I just sent you on some wild goose chase to get you out of the way…permanently! Unfortunately, being head of the AA and a villain in the process, I knew that you'd somehow survive, so I came back to finish the job."_

_"You really are a piece of work, Primus. You really are one sick individual."_

_"You think that's sick, my dear? You haven't even begun to imagine…though I do have one more chance to offer you…marry me or die an honorless death._

_"I rather die than marry a creep like you. Besides, my heart belongs to only one person."_

_"You mean Bullet? I don't know what you see in him…so weak…so easy to kill too. He was the only person that actually knew why Colonel K supposedly died…I had to get him out of the way, and now that you know I'll have to get rid of you too."_

_"YOU..", gasped Susan. "You did it… you killed him! When I get out of this, I'll make you pay!"_

_"All talk,DM",laughed Primus. "You're all talk and no action. Face it, love, there's nothing that you can do and there's no one around to save you."_

_"Then who am I?", shouted Angel. She had finally decided to come out of her hiding place and was  swinging on a chain. _

_"Who are you?", asked Primus, who had a puzzled look on his face. I thought there was no one else here!"_

_"Well, you're obviously mistaken", replied Angel. "Here, you can hold my chain!" _

_ With that, she swung into Primus nearly knocking him into a vat of chemical compound below. "Nice trick, little girl. But that won't save your ……what! Where did she go?"_

_"Good, she got lose", said Angel. _

_"If I can't get rid of her then I might as well depose of you……you'll make a lovely substitute…the resemblance between the both of you is uncanny.",Primus said. He grabbed Angel by the neck and held her over a vat. "Let's test this stuff  out!"_

_"You're either really sick or really bent on killing somebody today, aren't you?", asked Angel._

_"I think that you're the one that has to worry."_

_"What? NO!!!", screamed Primus. Susan had grabbed the back of his scrawny rat neck. _

_"You think that you could get rid of me that easily?", she asked. "Well I suggest that you start saying good bye now because this building will be the last thing that you ever see!"_

_"You don't have the heart to kill someone… not even me!", Primus said confidently. He then noticed a slight twinkle in her eyes. "I may not, but the chemical compound does!" She gently picked Primus up, and gliding over to the vat. "This is for you, Bullet!", she yelled. She tossed the protesting body into the vat of boiling compound. He struggled, but each move grew harder until it ceased._

_"That's the end of him", said Susan. She looked up towards the sky. "I wish it brought you back though."_

_ Angel ran towards her. "Are you alright, Susan?" She examined her arm to find that Primus had dislocated it. "I'll be alright. Where's your uncle?"_

_DM immerged from his hiding place, holding Greenback and Jenner in place. "I'm here and I'll be alright." He dragged the two towards Angel and Susan._

_"So, you're codename is also Danger Mouse?" he asked curiously. "I thought I was the only one."_

_"That's all that you're allowed to know." With that, she took out a bag of amnesia dust and threw it on the ground. As it surrounded the four animals she teleported DM and Angel back to the flat. After they were both safe, she decided to make her exit._

_"Wait, Susan! Where are you going?", asked Angel as she coughed._

_"You won't remember anything that happened today other than painting that room. Greenback and Jenner won't remember anything either.  I'm from a time that you won't live to see. Goodbye, Angel. I wish you well."_

_                              *~***Chapter 8: A Pleasant Reunion***~*_

_ Susan returned to her time, disappointed with how she had been tricked by Primus. "He got what was coming to him", she thought as she opened the door to her apartment. "Wait, someone's in here. The door was open."_

_She slowly slipped in, to find that the light was on in the living room. She grabbed her sword that was on the chair and jumped into the living room. "Whoever's in here better show themselves now!"_

_"Susan, is that you?", asked a voice from the kitchen._

_"Could it be? Bullet, is that you?"_

_ He stepped out of the kitchen with a bouquet of roses. "Of course it's me. Who did you expect it to be?"_

_"Am I dreaming?" she pinched herself. "I guess I'm not. Only one way to find out."_

_She kicked Bullet in the shin. "Hey, why'd you do that for?", he exclaimed in pain._

_"It's really you! Wait, what about Primus?"_

_"Primus, who? I don't know anybody like that."_

_"I'm sorry, love.", said Susan as she helped Bullet up to his feet. She gave him one great big hug. "I'm sorry. I'll never do that again."_


End file.
